Under the Stars - A Peter Pan fanfiction
by fennexfox1
Summary: Ambrosia is an adventurous girl who loves to tell stories to her younger siblings. One night she's captured and taken to Neverland, what will she do?


**This is a Fanfiction of Peter Pan. I do not own Peter Pan. Please review and help me through this story as I'm very new to this.**

 **Rated T**

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

"AHA I got you now you old codfish," my brother laughed as he pointed his cardboard box at me.

"Boy, you'll never get me," I spat at him playfully, "For I am the one and only—"

"CODFISH!" yelled my brother, as he plunged his sword under my armpit.

"AHHH!" I screamed pretending to be in pain, "I *gasp* will *gasp* get *gasp* you *gasp* for this…" I waved my pretend hook at him and collapsed to the floor, pretending to die.

"YAY!" yelled my little sister, laughing uncontrollably, "That should teach that old codfish a lesson!"

"Yes indeed," I said as I sat up, "How about another story?"

"Not right now Ambrosia," my mother called me.

"AWWW but mummy," my little sister whined.

My mother got up from leaning on the door and picked up my sister sitting on the floor, "Now, now Sophie it's time for bed, that means you too James," she carried Sophie to her bed and pecked her on her pink cheek.

"Come on James," I sighed as I followed him to his bed, "I'll tell you another story tomorrow."

"Pinky promise?" I flinched as he quietly said that, a shiver ran down my spine as I remembered that horrible memory but that's no time to think of that now.

"Pinky promise."

I walked out of the room, I felt a tear stinging the back of my eye. No, I won't show my weakness even though no one is watching. I walked up the stairs into my room, I looked around the paint was a grey-blue color but looked like the midnight sky when it was completely dark. There are two doors at the back of my room almost reaching the top of the roof but stopped three-quarters of the way. It had milky soft curtains which were a faint cream, it blew in the wind like a ghost.

I came and sat down on the window and began to sing, I can only express my feeling this way, I've always thought that and I always will.

 _I walked across an empty land_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_

 _Sat by the river and it made me complete_

 _Oh, simple thing where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _I came across a fallen tree_

 _I felt the branches of it looking at me_

 _Is this the place we used to love?_

 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 _Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _Oh, simple thing where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go?_

 _So why don't we go?_

 _Ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah_

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

I looked up at the night sky. The night was painted a navy blue and stars made me feel like it was complete.

I looked over to the two stars I always saw every night and looked to the one that was smaller than the other, but was shone brightly, "Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning… only if it was that real as I think it is," as I closed the two doors I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye.

I reached to grab the pocket knife from my pocket. But I was too late.


End file.
